


start a riot

by vokdas



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Minghao Centric, Multi, minghao is whipped, mingyu is a SNAKE, seokgyuhao are dumb, seokmin cries, seokmin is gyuhao’s baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vokdas/pseuds/vokdas
Summary: “I, uh,” Mingyu says. “I kind of have an idea?”Minghao raises his eyebrows. “What?”“How comfortable are you with staging a breakup scene?” Mingyu asks, looking at Seokmin.





	start a riot

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve never written anything for svt before so this might be totally ooc SORRY i love my boys

In retrospect, Minghao, Seokmin, and Mingyu have wrongly deluded themselves into thinking they’re not all too stupid to be together without something like this happening eventually. Maybe stupid isn’t the right word, but – irresponsible, definitely, because there’s no other explanation for why they’re currently halfway through their Olive Garden date and only just now realizing that none of them had brought money.

“We could call one of the hyungs,” Seokmin suggests, fidgeting a little in his seat. He always gets all jumpy when he’s anxious, and right now he’s doing this weird thing where he keeps picking up different utensils and immediately setting them back down. “I’m sure Hannie-hyung would help. Or Cheollie-hyung.”

Mingyu makes a face. “I don’t want to have to ask. They’ll make us pay them back. With interest.”

Seokmin’s spoon misses the table and hits his plate with a clang, making him jump. Minghao sighs heavily and reaches over to grab his hand. “Seok, calm down. It’s going to be fine.”

“But – ”

“No,” Minghao says, squeezing his hand once before letting go of it. “Keep eating. We’ll figure it out, okay?”

Seokmin continues messing with his utensils more than actually eating, but Minghao doesn’t call him out on it. He’s like a big ball of energy, nearly vibrating in his seat. Mingyu, on the other hand, chews thoughtfully and eventually breaks the silence that falls over them.

“I, uh,” he says. “I kind of have an idea?”

Minghao raises his eyebrows. “What?”

“How comfortable are you with staging a breakup scene?” Mingyu asks, looking at Seokmin.

It’s a testament to how close they are that Seokmin and Minghao know exactly what he’s thinking. Seokmin is a theater major and probably the most brilliant actor the two of them know. Normally Minghao would probably be apprehensive of a plan like this, but Seokmin could pull this off. Now the three of them are grinning stupidly at each other, and Minghao can visibly see Seokmin getting into character. “Gyu, you’re a genius.”

“I know,” Mingyu says, but he leans over to give Minghao a light kiss anyway.

Seokmin slams a fist against the table, and Minghao and Mingyu jump apart, surprised. Seokmin’s eyes are wide and hurt. “Really?”

“What, Seok?” Minghao snaps, purposely sounding disinterest and mildly annoyed.

“You’re just going to act like I’m not even here?” Seokmin says. He’s not bothering to keep his voice down, which means they’re starting to attract attention. Perfect. “Again?”

“What do mean, again?” Mingyu asks, eyes concerned. He reaches over to take Seokmin’s hand the way Minghao did earlier, but now Seokmin pulls it out of his grasp. Both of them are wearing terribly wounded expressions, and Minghao has to remind himself that this is only pretend.

“You’re always doing.. this,” Seokmin mumbles, gluing his gaze to the table. “Acting like I’m not even part of the relationship.”

“What are you talking about?” Mingyu says. “Seokkie, did you have a bad day? What’s going on?”

“He’s just being a baby,” Minghao mutters. “He’ll get over it.”

He hates himself for being so mean, even if he knows they know he doesn’t mean it. As well as he knows Seokmin, he can’t even try to read him past this character he’s playing; presently, Seokmin looks like he’s about three seconds from a serious breakdown, and Minghao can’t even go over to give him a hug without breaking character.

Mingyu interlaces their fingers under the table, squeezing his hand gently, and Minghao feels better about it. He exhales shakily.

Across the table, Seokmin sniffles a little, wiping irritably at his nose with the back of his hand. The first tear slides down his cheek, and Minghao swallows. “I just don’t know what I’m doing wrong,” Seokmin says quietly, his voice shaking. “Do you – sometimes it feels like you don’t even love me.”

The entire restaurant is silent for a second before Mingyu snaps out of it. “Seokkie, no, come on, you know that’s not true! We love you – ”

“Maybe _you_ do,” Seokmin says. The tears are really coming now, making Minghao’s heart twist painfully in his chest. “You don’t – you’re not the one who purposely excludes me from everything or misses my shows or makes me feel like I’m not good enough.”

His eyes are locked on Minghao, who sits frozen in his chair until Mingyu squeezes his hand again. He rolls his eyes. “Well it’s not my fault you’re so fucking clingy all the time,” he says. “Some of us have work, you know, and can’t miss it to see your stupid shows. Of course you would blame it all on me.”

“I’m not blaming you!” Seokmin protests.

“Well that’s what it sounds like you’re doing,” Minghao says harshly. “So I’d appreciate it if you could grow the fuck up and stop bringing up this bullshit about us not loving you, because you’re never going to find someone who treats you better than we do.”

“Hao,” Mingyu says warningly, although he’s gently running his thumb over Minghao’s knuckles.

“I’m just telling him the truth,” Mighao says defensively. He looks over at Seokmin, who’s somehow still crying. How has he not run out of tears yet? “Why the fuck are you crying?” he snaps.

“If you don’t want to be with me, let’s just end it,” Seokmin blurts out.

Mingyu freezes.

“Fine,” Minghao spits. “Have fun finding someone else to put up with your needy ass.”

“Hao!” Mingyu shouts as Seokmin claps a hand to his mouth, muffling sobs, and he reaches again for Seokmin. “Seokkie, come on, we’re going home, let’s talk about this – ”

But Seokmin’s already scooting his chair back and getting up, then bolting out of the restaurant without a word, and Minghao has to commend Mingyu on his genius plan again as Mingyu shouts Seokmin’s name and grabs Minghao’s hand to pull him out of the store after Seokmin. No one stops them to make them pay for their dinner, but Minghao can’t even feel any relief at that past his concern for his boyfriend.

The second they make it out of the store, they find Seokmin by the door still sobbing into his hands, and Minghao’s heart drops into his stomach. Mingyu quickly wraps Seokmin in a tight embrace, shushing him and kissing the top of his head.

Minghao hugs them both from behind Seokmin, resting his chin on his older boyfriend’s shoulder. “You’re okay,” he says softly. “We’ve got you, it’s okay.”

“We love you so much,” Mingyu adds, holding Seokmin closer to his chest.

Seokmin nods a little, taking deep breaths to try and staunch the flow the tears. The three of them stand there for a few minutes, getting themselves back together, until Seokmin sniffles.

“S-Sorry,” he mumbles. “I got way too into character and forgot you don’t actually hate me.”

“It’s okay,” Minghao says, kissing his cheek. “You did great. Totally believable.”

“You know we didn’t mean any of that, right?” Mingyu asks, pulling back just enough to wipe Seokmin’s cheeks dry.

Seokmin nods emphatically. “Of course,” he says. “You two are – you’re so good to me, you treat me so well. Of course I know you love me.”

“Good,” Minghao says. As impatient and short as he can be, he knows he is unforgivably soft for Seokmin and Mingyu. “It was so hard to be mean to you.”

“You’re always mean to me,” Seokmin jokes with a mock pout, and the anxiety in Minghao’s chest dissipates as Mingyu smiles and presses one last kiss to Seokmin’s forehead.

“Let’s go home, you big softies,” he says, releasing them from his hold. Seokmin smiles blindingly, as if he hadn’t just had been sobbing his heart out a few minutes ago, and takes Mingyu’s hand with his own left hand and Minghao’s with his right. Minghao’s heart swells with affection.

“You two are the real softies,” Seokmin teases, swinging their hands on their way to the car. “Can’t even watch your boyfriend cry without getting all worked up.”

“Because you’re not supposed to cry ever,” Minghao grumbles. Mingyu laughs at his tone, and Minghao finds himself smiling.

He’s so in love with his boys.


End file.
